Yours Alone
by fui
Summary: Gabriel was told by Arthur to see Elle, but fate brought him to Mohinder instead. Things getting more complicated as Peter also realized how caring Gabriel could be. Pairings: Gabriel/Mohinder, one sided Gabriel/Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel had an idea, a very neat one at that on how his father would have preferred if he could get stronger in another way instead of ripping people's skulls. Arthur had pointed out that Gabriel had the possibility of being as compassionate as Peter, and therefore gained powers the way he did. Emphatic mimicry – Gabriel wasn't sure whether he liked the sound of those words or not. Compared to his Intuitive Inaptitude, which require the beauty of concentration and understanding, Emphatic Mimicry really did sound like the easier counterpart of it. He just didn't like the idea.

For him, the most gratifying part of gaining new power was the thrill, the hardworking element. There were no words that could describe how he felt when he got information, caught the victim and studied him, saw how the power worked, duplicate it for himself, and finally mastered it after a numbers of trial and errors. If he was to take power the way Peter did, he would miss that sensation. However, there was a bigger demand than his own selfish pleasure. People wanted to live, whether they deserved it or not, most people did. His killing had placed him within misjudged view: people wouldn't see beneath his killer façade. The existence of Gabriel was pale in comparison with Sylar.

Sylar. Definitely he had abandoned the name of Gabriel ages ago. That name reminded him of the weak person he once became, and never intended to be again. Being admitted into Petrelli family and once again used the Gabriel name didn't change the fact that he wanted to be Sylar. Even now as he walked closer to the room, which his father said contained the very person who could change his way, his heart was still fluttering with doubt. He wished to be at his best condition, the way Angela and Arthur hoped of him. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure if their hope was the same as his.

Gabriel stopped at the starting point of a long corridor. He glanced around to confirm that he was at the right place. The corridor was adjoined to different sections, from A to G. He silently cursed the fact that he was so totally absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't exactly listened to Arthur's words. Was it B or D? Or even G? Against the better judgment of finding Arthur and reconfirm exactly where he should go, Gabriel stepped farther into the corridor. If his memory served him correctly, then it should be at D section. As he walked to the D section, he found himself amused with the sight of many lab equipments here and there, stacked neatly on the rack and glass cabinets. D section itself was divided into several parts, on his way Gabriel crossed path with several people, assumingly doctors, judging from their white coats. Some other people even walked around in lab clothes, which consist of alloy-foiled fabric and helmet.

Many of them took the briefest moment to glance at Gabriel. Arthur had announced his staff earlier that one of his sons was at the building. Even tough he hadn't posted his picture on the network yet everyone seemed to be civil toward him. After a while, Gabriel saw less and less people until finally he saw no one as he observed the decrease in the electric lights. At the end of the corridor there was a large door, made of steel. Gabriel hesitated to enter at first, not knowing what kind of person waited for him inside. After a moment of self-debate, he pushed the door open.

The sight of Mohinder shocked him, but he was more concerned at the rashes on the Indian's skin. It looked bleached and irritated, its white color stood contrast against Mohinder's chocolate colored skin. Mohinder was equally shocked, he was in the middle of inspecting himself (the result of his previous experiment) when he heard the door opened. He was expecting one of the forgetful doctors who saw him, in which he had to scold them later on. When he saw Sylar instead, he suddenly couldn't suppress the urge to kill him. Arthur's son or not, he still hated Sylar. He quickly put on his clothes before using his inhuman agility and strength to leap up from tables and pinned the taller man roughly against the door.

Gabriel didn't expect Mohinder to jump on him like that. Well, technically he should have had expected that since Mohinder had attacked him in pretty much the same way before. Mohinder's strength knocked his breath off his lungs and Gabriel gasped as he pressed his full weight on him. He could feel Mohinder's pleasant breath against his neck as he actually used his power to half strangle him. He resisted the urge to throw Mohinder off with his telekinetic. Gabriel was curious, the last time he saw him Mohinder was so weak that he felt like if he grasp him powerful enough he'd break. Things were so different.

"You…have power…" Gabriel managed to say.

"Shut up." Mohinder hissed before he flung Gabriel towards a steel table. He landed wrongly, causing his arm to be trapped beneath his body against the metal. A loud enough snapped sound could be heard as Gabriel groaned in pain and Mohinder's face displayed shock before a second later smiling. Gabriel stood up uneasily, his left arm bent at unnatural angle and he let out a hiss as he set it back. Being able to heal was a precious gift but it didn't mean that he could ignore the pain which came with the process.

"What happened to you?" Gabriel asked as took a rather measured step toward Mohinder, telekinetic ready at hand. Mohinder looked at him sharply. His eyes darted to his side for a moment before he ripped the door hinges, which is quite large like a bar and made of metal. Gabriel tried not to wince at the sound of metal being ripped off. His eyes widened as the sight of Mohinder holding the metal piece effortlessly. He considered using his other ability other than telekinetic.

"I'm stronger now." He simply answered as he swung the metal directly to Gabriel. He jumped right in time to avoid it, looking at the weapon with slight horror as Mohinder's strength had actually sent it embedded on the floor. He quickly touched his hand on it, effectively liquefying it into harmless metal puddle.

"You're experimenting with yourself." Gabriel stated. It was the only theory he had, after all Mohinder was a very formidable doctor. His experiments were amazing, he could even find the cure for the most dangerous virus known to evolved human – Shanti virus – and saved lives, including himself. Although he did it unwillingly, a part of Gabriel still worshipped Mohinder's excellent mind. Mohinder opened the door and walked out.

"I don't need to answer that. Get out of here now in one piece, before I send you out in bits." He growled. Gabriel stepped outside himself, not believing this really happened. Mohinder was dangerous, he was somehow different from the weak Mohinder that he, as Zane or Sylar, used to encounter. Like a time bomb, he was ready to explode anytime and Gabriel found himself itched to find the switch off of that bomb. As intriguing as this new Mohinder might be, he still preferred the old one.

"You're getting stronger, Mohinder but with a heavy price." Gabriel said. Mohinder realized that Gabriel had seen his skin rash, and he doubted if he wanted to just leave it. He had known the other man long enough to safely guess that Gabriel want to make the most of it. He glared at Gabriel, but his glare seemed affect nothing as Gabriel still stood there, now even with the playful smirk on his lips.

"It's none of your business!" he spat angrily. Gabriel shrugged.

"Every strength had its price, Mohinder. And yours cost your heart apparently."

Gabriel defiantly called forth another power, this time the familiar frost formed around him. The corridor was gradually dropped in temperature as bits of frost started to form here and there, especially around Mohinder. Mohinder saw the puff of his breath became smoke-like and the ice around him turned shape into pillars. Some of them were jutted out of the tile ground while others were hanging proudly from ceiling just like they did inside a cave during wintertime. He hadn't exactly guessed why Gabriel would do that until he tried a step forward. The floor became slippery to the point that it would be dangerous for him to launch any kind of attack toward the other man.

"At least mine doesn't cost others' lives." He replied. He tried another step, and almost stumbled face first to the floor if it wasn't for invisible forced held him upright. Mohinder growled. Gabriel had the nerve to touch him using telekinetic, and it irritated him beyond measure. He carefully transferred his energy to both of his fist and with one clean hit, he punched the floor and side wall at the same time, causing ice to break everywhere. Mohinder dashed to Gabriel as he saw chances, but Gabriel was too busy deflecting ice blades which fell from the ceiling to see Mohinder's attack.

Mohinder jumped on him, on reflex Gabriel held his waist and back before Mohinder could hit him and rolled both of them away from the path of ice he'd just created. Lying on the tiled floor now, Mohinder threw punches at him, on every part of his face and body that he could touch. He was well aware that Gabriel would regenerate himself, the cuts that he managed to make had started to heal one after the other. Mohinder's hand stung and hurt from his ice-breaking attack; both of them were bleeding now. The geneticist noted with amusement that Gabriel had made no attempt to use telekinetic to throw him off. As he hit him over and over again, he realized that Gabriel had actually searched his eyes whenever he could. Finally, Mohinder stopped.

The swell and bruises on Gabriel's face fade, but he could still feel the pain. His broken nose mended itself easily as Mohinder, with sick glee, twisted it back in place. Gabriel watched him in amazement as he realized Mohinder was still on top of him, he even lowered himself closer to his face and gently put his hands on his shoulder. Mohinder still glared, and when he saw Gabriel's face relaxed he quickly use his power to crush his shoulder blades. Gabriel's scream mingled with the sound of bone breaking was like music to his ears and Mohinder smiled.

"All of my pain, I wish I could return it to you." He whispered in Gabriel's ear as the other man choked back a sob. The bone-breaking experience was extremely painful feeling, almost equal to the fork-tuning torture Mohinder inflicted on him before. Perhaps the new Mohinder was his old self, after all.

So lost in their own world of fight, neither of them heard the sound of footstep came closer.

"What do you think you're doing to my son, Dr. Suresh?"

Both of them literally jumped out of their skin as familiar voice addressed them. Mohinder jumped off of Gabriel as quick as he could; realizing how wrong their position would seem to Arthur. His jump took him back to the ice path, causing him to fell down and landed on his bottom painfully. Gabriel groaned lightly as he felt his bones started to repair themselves within, completely forgetting to laugh at the silly scene. Never before he thought Mohinder would land square on his butt; the man was too graceful for that. He stood upright, felt graceful for his healing ability otherwise Arthur would've seen him in black and blue.

"And I thought I had directed you to section B? Did you find Elle?"

Gabriel stared at his father dumbly. Reality hit him like tons of bricks as he realized he was lost. He wasn't supposed to be here seeing Mohinder or fighting him, he should've been at different section of this confusing building.

"So you're lost?" Arthur asked again, and Gabriel nodded his head shamefully. "Trust me, Gabriel. When I tell you there's someone who can help you to acquire Peter's power, Dr. Suresh is definitely not the one I had in mind."

Mohinder had done licking his wound and he appeared shocked at Arthur's words. Gabriel didn't need any more power, as if all those killings weren't enough. He was that powerful already, Mohinder really hate to imagine the terror he might be if he was stronger.

"You don't need to empower him." He stated sourly. "Your son," He paused at the word 'son', spat it out like he would to a poison. "is dangerous."

"I know who he is." Arthur said sternly. "It doesn't change the fact that I want the best things for my sons."

Mohinder glared at his back when Arthur led Gabriel away from the place. He didn't understand the concept of loving someone who was a murderer. Gabriel or Sylar or Zane, whoever he was Mohinder didn't exactly care, had killed his father and many others. If he thought his sin could be washed away, then he'd be sorely mistaken. Those people left behind would never forgive him, including himself.

Mohinder was angry; he was angry at himself for the fact that he indeed, back there at Montana, treated him kindly. He also angry for when he got him in his hands, he didn't have the ability to kill him. The anger was also there for the moment he cured Gabriel, wished he hadn't. But above all, he was angry for today, the moment when he finally could end him for good but stopped when he looked into Gabriel's eyes.

He frowned as he remembered he had made his own lab a mess and now he had to rearrange things. Damn Gabriel and his self-righteous existence! Mohinder kicked shards of ice with his shoes, some of them had melted into puddles of water as Gabriel's power no longer freeze them. His dark eyes looked all over the place; remnants of their battle were still there, blades of ice strangely seemed like they knocked themselves against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling, watched with amusement at the almost clean surface. Mohinder's previous attack had somehow managed to knock down the stalactite of ice. In his mind he pictured the ice fell down hastily, it could've hurt him or Gabriel. Then he remembered that Gabriel wasn't actually standing on the ice; he stood on clear surface. Mohinder was the one who stood on the ice.

Now that he calculated it more clearly, the ice which fell down from the ceiling should have hurt him. They could break his skin, or even knocked him unconscious if a part happened to hit him on the head. But none of them did. That reminded him of another thing. He glanced at his hands, which by now had stopped hurt. Mohinder frowned. If he remembered correctly, his hands were supposed to be still bleeding now thanks to his attack to the ice. They were healed completely already.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur took Gabriel to where he was supposed to be, section B. When Gabriel saved Peter from his fall by slowing him down with telekinetic, Arthur knew that Gabriel was actually an extremely kind-hearted fellow. He'd barely known Peter as his brother by days, but his urges to protect him equaled Nathan's. Arthur had heard of their history, naturally. At Kirby Plaza both of them faced off, trying to kill each other as Peter struggled with his unstable nuclear ability. Weeks before Gabriel also successfully killed Peter, stabbing the back of his head with a glass shard. Before he came to Pinehearts, through his wife he could see that Peter actually beat and sedated him, left him at a locked room in Primatech. Peter himself was still wary about Gabriel, but he came back for him. Arthur was pretty sure Peter would understand why he didn't die falling from the seventh floor without his power.

When he had made this decision to train Gabriel into using his hidden ability of emphatic mimicry, he had one person in mind – Elle Bishop. The electric-powered young woman had highly unstable power and emotion. It became worse when Gabriel, as Sylar, killed her father and took his power. She snapped and since then had enough trouble to turn off her electric power. Arthur had her locked at section B of Pinehearst facilities. He really doubted that she would get better anytime soon. In his theory, if Gabriel managed to sympathize with her pain, then he would be able to access Elle's electric power and thus gained complete control over emphatic mimicry. Gabriel could become more powerful and be one of the Petrellis' main pillars for the war to come. If he didn't and Elle got killed in the process, Gabriel would still have one more power. It was a win-win solution for all he cares.

"Here." He stopped in front of a locked door. Gabriel peered over the glass at the door; he could see almost nothing for the room was completely dark, but familiar occasional burst of blue energy gave him the idea. He looked at Arthur expectantly. His father gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, before went back to his office. Gabriel reluctantly pushed the door open. His fight with Mohinder had made him mentally exhausted, and he needed nothing more than a good sleep right now, or a good challenge for that matter. He didn't care which.

His eyes tried hard to adjust themselves with the darkness, but he knew where Elle was thanks to her burst of electricity. The young woman sat up, trying to recognize his visitors. When she saw his face, she immediately straightened up.

"You!" she hissed hatefully as fully-charged electricity hit Gabriel square on his chest. Gabriel screamed as the electricity somehow managed to burn his jacket. He quickly took it off, all the time groaned in pain as his wound started to heal. Elle hit him once more, this time with greater power and made him collapsed on the ground. Gabriel stood up with difficulty; electricity raging around his body, preventing him from thinking straight. It was then Gabriel decided he'd had enough.

He summoned frost around him, telekinetically hovering on the air several small blades of ice. Gabriel calculated things quickly as Elle prepared for another attack carefully, obviously sensing the challenge from the man. Not wanting to waste time in this cramped, dark place, Gabriel sent bits of frost in the form of raging snowstorm around Elle, drenching her clothes and hair. He glanced at his still burning jacket and used his telekinetic to throw it over to Elle. She screeched and madly tried to shake off the jacket from her. The jacket fell from her harmlessly, but it didn't matter as Gabriel had seen the desired effect: Elle's hair and body was now practically wet from melted snow. She cursed as she realized his intention, right now it wouldn't be possible for her to attack him without hurting herself.

"I hate you, Sylar!" she screamed at him. Gabriel shrugged animatedly as he rolled his eyes.

"Can't say the same though. I simply harbor no feeling towards you." He explained as he forced her to lay down on the ground with his telekinetic. Not quite satisfied with that, he made ice appeared in tight clasp around her body. She groaned as Gabriel stepped closer, his eyes examining her forehead curiously. He raised his index finger slowly, feeling the familiar power of telekinetic precise incision seeped through. Thin red line of blood formed across her forehead before she screamed in agony as the cut got deeper. Burst of electric charge came out of control, but the ice around her made it electrocute its caster. Gabriel finished his initial job rather quickly, impatient to get hold of the powerful electric-controlling power.

*

After cleaning up the mess that he made by himself (and Sylar, he added mentally), Mohinder received a calling from Arthur that told him about Maya Herrera. The geneticist beamed at the chance to see her again. Arthur had helped her to remove her ability and after that gave her a new life to start with. Mohinder's heart ache with guilt; he had made Maya went through that horrible experience, he was sorry for that. He was also sorry or not being able to remove her ability himself. He wished for another chance to be with her, not because he needed her as his second half, but more of to set things right. To make everything seemed all right. He didn't know for sure.

So when he spotted her dragging along a heavy-looking suitcase at the inner hall of Pinehearts, he shouted her name and jumped down from the second floor. Luckily, the hall was pretty private from any snooping eyes and ears. The Dominican's eyes widened at the sight of the very man that she came to love and then loathe. He strode his long legs forward, closing their gap before Maya raised her palm in a dismissive gesture.

"That's far enough."

Mohinder stopped in his track. He examined her carefully: she was as beautiful as ever with her dark skin and lovely body, but her eyes held something unfamiliar.

*

Gabriel felt like pulling his hairs off their roots and screamed loudly. Once again, he had to submit to his killing impulse. He didn't regret it during the process, since it was such an enjoyable experience to him. Unfortunately when it was all done and he had gained the delicious power of electricity, Gabriel felt angry. He could've stopped himself, but he didn't. He could've used his logic and stopped the killing, but he didn't. After he had done, he went out to wash his hands, careful enough not to let anyone saw him as he walked towards the bathroom. He was about to come back and cleaned the mess (how would he explain the body to Arthur anyway) when he heard two familiar voices arguing. He looked at the first floor curiously from the balcony, saw Mohinder and Maya. He decided to stay for a while.

When both Mohinder and Maya parted ways, Gabriel started to tail the woman, without any particular reason. Definitely Mohinder and Maya shared intimate moments, and he didn't know why but he felt so irritated over the fact. He had shared nice moments with her as well, perhaps that was the idea. He still mused with his own feeling when a familiar sense of telekinetic hit him and Gabriel flew down to the first floor, landed himself in front of her rather ungraciously.

"Gabriel!" she gasped as she recognized the young man in front of her. This Gabriel was a bit different from the old Gabriel that she used to see. Gabriel noted with amusement as she called him with the name 'Gabriel' instead of Sylar. He stood up, briefly scanning the second floor for any sign of people. He wondered how he could fell off the balcony just like that.

"Maya Herrera. It's a pleasure." He said coldly, not really meant the words. Maya backed off, obviously frightened with Gabriel's presence. He was the one who killed Alejandro, her brother, after all. She could use some of her power right now had it still within her. Unfortunately Arthur had sucked it off earlier, leaving her completely defenseless, should Gabriel choose to attack her. "Don't worry. You have nothing that I want anymore."

"Leave me alone." She said through gritted teeth. Gabriel considered the request seriously. Why shouldn't he? He had nothing to do with her anyway. He knew she didn't have power anymore, he could feel her blend with ordinary people, unlike before. He didn't even have the reason to follow her, unless it was something related with Mohinder. That was right, Mohinder.

"I will, after you answer this."

Maya looked at him expectantly. Gabriel continued.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Her eyes widened in disgust and surprise. Off all things, she definitely didn't expect him to ask that. She remembered their intimate moments, both with Mohinder and Gabriel, as if they were just happened yesterday. After that incident with him, Maya somehow found comfort in Mohinder's presence. Unfortunately, Mohinder changed himself into something unexplainable, an abomination, so she decided to cut off all relationship with him, especially after Mohinder managed to trap her in his cocoon. Now, she partially hate him for the evil things he did.

"It's none of your business. Anyway, you shouldn't be jealous of him." She concluded as she walked away, completely ignoring him.

Gabriel stayed where he was, thinking about her words carefully. He tried to look at things better. Certainly Mohinder slept with her, and he had developed feelings to her. Maya felt the same, well at least until whatever happened between them. Perhaps Mohinder's new physical appearance scared her off. Figures. For Gabriel Mohinder wasn't all that scary, he was just a bit off-balance. The sweet, reluctant Mohinder was gone, or maybe trapped beneath that stronger visage. But still, he didn't see the reason why Maya should leave him.

He didn't care now that Maya was gone, he had something more important to do anyway. He had to dispatch Elle's corpse, and told Arthur about it – about how he should wait for him to be able to use emphatic mimicry properly.

*

Peter hissed in pain as Claire carefully treated his wounds. Minor wounds, now that he realized he had fallen down from the seventh-storey. His father had taken all of his power (Peter really didn't count it to happen), and so he should have been dead because of the fall. But he hadn't. He assumed Gabriel must have somehow helped him with his telekinetic. When he fell, he could feel time flowed much slower, and he hit the ground much later than he thought.

"Snap out of it, Peter. Sylar won't help you in any way. I know who he is." Claire said while still treating his wounds. Peter glanced at his niece. Perhaps she was right, after all, she had experienced Sylar's famous skull-opening arts. Well, a long time ago he was also being at the end of that treatment. Although unsuccessfully, he could still remembered Sylar's face at that moment – sadistic and unfeeling. It was completely different from Gabriel's. Gabriel's face was warm, held the air of uncertainty and loving attempts.

"Sylar had changed. He's Gabriel now."

"So? What difference does it make? He's still a killer, Peter."

'And your uncle as well,' Peter thought, but he wasn't going to reveal that fact to Claire. He had this sinking feeling that Nathan and Claire wouldn't accept Gabriel into their family that easily. Only Peter would. He grabbed his shirt again as soon as Claire was done with her work.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go back. I can't leave him alone there."

"Leave who? Sylar? Peter, he'll be fine by himself." She tried to explain, but Peter seemed didn't want to listen as he shut the door on her face. Peter went down the elevator with uncertainty. Meeting face to face with Gabriel again, how could he take him home? Gabriel had stated all too clearly that he wasn't going to go anywhere. However, Peter couldn't stop now.

Gabriel might've been Sylar, but when Peter heard his worries towards their mother, he realized that Gabriel was just like everyone else – capable of loving. His love – once established – flowed with great intensity, emotionally wrapped his loved ones like a cocoon of warmth. It was untainted and pure. It intrigued him. Everything about Gabriel was new for him, and Peter wanted to know more. He had to know more.


	3. Chapter 3

When he arrived at Pinehearts, once again he debated on how exactly he should find Gabriel. He didn't want to meet with Arthur on the way and asked about Gabriel. After Arthur had taken his power and pointedly made him as a test subject, Peter knew that his father couldn't be trusted. Who knew what else he could hide up his sleeve? That meant he had to see Gabriel again at any cost. Peter walked quickly in the hallway, glad that he hadn't crossed the path with any of Arthur's minions. With his powerless state he was in right now, he'd like to avoid confrontation as much as possible. He made a quick turn at one of the most quiet hall, ran cautiously towards the end of the corridor. He opened the heavy door and immediately being shocked with what he saw.

The room was apparently a place to do a kind of human experimentation. In the middle of a glass-surfaced containment, was someone (Peter wasn't exactly sure he could still call that person a human) lying weakly on a steel table with his body in weird condition. As Peter came closer he could see clearly that this man had many bubble-like rashes on his pastel-colored skin. And by pastel-colored, Peter really thought of pastel, pale-orange color that one would normally found in a coloring set. That man kept groaning softly in pain, and Peter found himself tapped against the glass.

"Hold on, I'll help you." He whispered, eyes scanning frantically on how to open the glass door. He saw a mechanical device near the door with numbers. Unfortunately, he didn't have the right combination for it. His father would have it, or maybe…

"What are you doing here?" a commanding voice with rich accent greeted him. Peter spun around, and in one light leap Mohinder landed himself in front of him. Peter's eyes went wide, he was looking at Mohinder critically from head to toe. Mohinder smiled charmingly, knowing what's on Peter's frantic mind at the moment.

"You have…"

"Power, yes. Sylar told me that earlier too." Mohinder chuckled lightly, his hand reached out to grasp Peter's arm roughly and he pressed the youngest Petrelli brothers' against the glass. Mohinder stepped forward himself to trap Peter's body against his. Peter winced in pain, but he regained his composure quickly. It didn't matter to him now that Mohinder could snap him like a twig, he had a better thing to do.

"Where's Gabriel?" he asked, winced once more when Mohinder squeezed him harder, an obvious reaction to the name 'Gabriel'.

"Gabriel?" the geneticist asked back, as if not knowing the name. Of course he did recognize the name.

"My brother, Sylar." Peter said more forcefully. He really didn't expect Mohinder's violent reaction over the name 'Sylar'. He pushed him roughly, made Peter fell face first to the floor. He tried to run away, but Mohinder had reacted first: he flipped the younger man on his back, and straddled his waist. Peter squirmed and tried to push Mohinder away, but in one quick move, Mohinder had gathered Peter's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. He lowered his body then, his lower parts gently touching Peter's as he started to grind himself against him.

"Stop it, Mohinder. Let me go."

Mohinder stopped. Peter's pleading voice reached his ears like the sweetest melody and he obeyed that voice, momentarily stayed still. However, the moment his eyes landed on Peter's brown ones, Mohinder lost control of himself. Those eyes are similar to Sylar's – they were exquisitely entrancing, made him lost in his own shadow reflected through light-brown orbs. Mohinder kissed him softly, his free hand caressing Peter's soft hair as his eyes marveled at how Peter's hair color was the same as Sylar's. Why anyone couldn't realize they were brothers before?

The kiss made him dizzy; Mohinder was in the same euphoria state as he was during his first lovemaking with Maya. He felt sexually heightened, his renewed senses, all of them, were directed to the sweet creature underneath him. He could feel Peter's soft lips battled with his own reluctantly, his powerful body tried to escape futilely from his hold, Peter's delicious scent filled his nostrils like an aphrodisiac, and Mohinder felt he wanted more as his manhood hardened significantly against Peter's flaccid one. In one harsh tug, he ripped Peter's shirt open, placing wet kisses on every available inch of his collarbone.

"Don't Mo…ahhh…" Peter gasped loudly when Mohinder's tongue expertly caressed his nipple. He felt powerful, Peter was there at his mercy, pliant to his every touch, and Mohinder found himself wanting more. He dragged his tongue from Peter's nipple down to his toned stomach in one smooth motion. He felt Peter shuddered beneath him and it made him felt proud.

The telephone rang suddenly, made the geneticist groaned in frustration. He gestured for Peter not to say anything, before grabbed a fallen eraser and precisely hit the loudspeaker button.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Dr. Suresh, Mr. Petrelli would like to meet you in his office." Arthur's secretary announced.

"I'll be there in a moment." He grabbed another object, this time a pen, and hit the button once again. Peter watched in fascination of Mohinder's newly found precise control. He was also sure that Mohinder had to go and there was no way he would lock him in his own lab. His father could have come anytime or any other doctors for that matter.

"It seems that I have to leave you here."

"Don't be crazy, Mohinder. I can shout for Gabriel and your little world of perversity won't be so private anymore."

Mohinder thought about the possibility for a while. Then he gathered Peter's wrists above his head and with his power he wrapped the sticky substance to make cocoon around Peter's wrists. The younger Petrelli tried to tug his hands free with no avail, so he glared at the geneticists.

"You can scream all you like," Mohinder opened the fly of Peter's pants. "But I doubt you'd want anyone to see you like this."

Mohinder exited his lab without looking back, and Peter glared at the man whom he was supposed to help. The man looked at Peter pitifully. Peter turned his head, glared at the ceiling and once again resumed his work of trying to break out of Mohinder's binds.

*

"You need to work on that emphatic ability." Arthur said to his second son, who was sitting across him. Several workers were already on their way to repair the broken window – the one that he previously threw Peter away from. He glanced through it, vaguely wondering what his younger brother was doing right now. "But the good news is that you now have the power to control electricity. It would be useful."

Arthur enunciated his words by forming a ball of electricity in his hands. Gabriel watched in fascination at the glowing energy and tried to make one himself. In the first attempt, he had successfully made the same one as Arthur's. His father nodded apprehensively.

"That's pretty good but you can do better than that."

With that Arthur stood up and left his office. Gabriel took on his advice eagerly, but first he needed to find the right place to practice. He hadn't exactly known Pinehearts, so he decided a little walk would be nice. That way if he ever needed something, a place to go to and people to see, he wouldn't lose his way. Within minutes walk out of Arthur's office, he was once again arrived at the familiar confusing hallway. There was no way that he could make the same mistake twice. He knew now that section B hosted Pinehearts' special people, both free and captivated. Another step to section D would take him to Mohinder's lab. Someone told him earlier that section A to C is the place where important people and files were in. He didn't have any idea about what were waiting behind other doors, but somehow he felt like he wanted to ransack Mohinder's place again. It would be fascinating to see the former gentle geneticist fumed in anger like before.

He really hoped he still had Dale's power of super hearing. After he killed her at Montana, hearing how Mohinder's heartbeat changed in a matter of time had always been a treat. The geneticist had never been a calm individual, and even when he tried him with that drugged chai, Gabriel had known it beforehand. A slight change in his heartbeat told him about his nervousness, yet excitement. He wasn't surprised, really. Right now he wished for that power back so that he could guess accurately about Mohinder.

As usual the facilities were rather empty. He crossed path with several doctors, but no more that two or three. He curiously peeked to a door on his left side. There were many shelves in it lined with different sized glasses. Gabriel saw a short, rather stubby doctor filed something. He took another step forward and peeked again, this time saw nothing as the room was so dark. He noticed earlier that many doors at Pinehearts didn't have tags near it so that unauthorized personnel couldn't enter it as easily. People could get lost in the maze of such huge facilities.

He moved again, noticed a quiet hallway turn near him. Curiously Gabriel walked; just like the previous corridor where he first met Mohinder, this hallway also only had one steel door at its end. The door wasn't locked, so Gabriel pushed it open with one hand and curiously peeked inside. It was a sort of lab, nothing interesting just like the others. But when he saw the figure of an experiment object lying on a steel bed, Gabriel stepped in. He watched in pity at the helplessly weird man, a result of (assumingly) Mohinder's unsuccessful experiment.

"Gabriel…" Peter called him softly. Gabriel's head spun around in surprise at his voice and was surprised even more at the state Peter was in. He quickly moved to his younger brother's side.

"What happened to you?" Gabriel tried to break the strange substance around Peter's wrist, and when he couldn't he used his telekinetic to cut it. Peter hissed in pain as Gabriel's telekinetic cut him as well. Gabriel stared apologetically at him when he saw Peter's blood flowing. Gabriel gathered his saliva in his mouth and grabbed Peter's wrists gently. Peter blushed as Gabriel sucked on his wounds, healing them. When the wound was healed, his brother licked the remaining blood away, leaving his wrists new again.

"You can heal me?" he asked, trying hard to fight the blush off. Gabriel helped him to get up.

"I can heal myself, and use my body fluid to heal others. But I'm not going to share it easily."

He watched as Peter buttoned his shirt and pants, the younger man's face still held the noticeable blush at Gabriel's implication of how special he was for him. Of course Peter would be special; he was Gabriel's younger brother for God's sake. He shouldn't think any other things beyond that. When Gabriel led him away from the room, Peter grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, we need to help him." He indicated the subject of experiment. The man groaned softly in pain. Gabriel stared at him for a moment, before finally touched Peter's shoulder gently.

"We can't," He said. Peter shook his head dejectedly but Gabriel had made his decision. "Mohinder will…take care of the mess he'd made himself, however it may be done. We can't interfere."

Peter reluctantly agreed with his brother, threw the man one last remorseful look before he exited the room.


End file.
